This project will examine the use of Screening, Brief Intervention and Referral to Treatment (SBIRT) for substance use disorders in Federally Qualified Health Centers (FQHCs) to identify barriers to implementation and effective strategies for overcoming these challenges. With joint participation from the National Institute on Drub Abuse (NIDA) and the Health Resources and Services Administration (HRSA), this project will investigate SBIRT implementation at FQHCs to learn about best practices and implementation strategies that have been critical to supporting implementation of SBIRT as well as the challenges that present barriers to implementation. Findings from this project may help inform efforts to increase SBIRT uptake among FQHCs and other primary care settings.